Catherine
Catherine is the love interest of Vincent Brooks from the 2011 horror video game Catherine and 2019 remake DLC Catherine full body. Story She fall in love with Vincent at The Stray Sheep Bar, she ask Vincent if she can sit with him wich he agree and when Vincent wake up from one of his nightmare he found Catherine with him in his bed as he thought that he was cheating on his girlfriend, Catherine the says that she had a dentist appointement and that he can get very angry if she's late. Of course she appear everytime at the stray sheep bar and Vincent appartement, Vincent then receive a phone call of a man called Steve and confront her about it wich she denied saying that he is talking of a girl of the same name, of course when Vincent call things off with her she get furious and attack him. She then appear at Vincent appartement as Katherine was there she reveal everything and try to kill Katherine but after Katerine kill she then attack her and Vincent after she is defeated, Vincent wanted to show that she existed but all picture of her disappear mysteriously after he break up with Katherine, wich all his friends thought that he just imaginated that girl wich boss will reveal later that she is in fact a illusion Vincent tell boss that if he defeat him in his last nightmare he want him to bring her back since he cannot call her or text her to talk to her. When boss is defeated Catherine is summoned by Boss again, Vincent then tell her that he was in love with her and propose to her much to her shock since he was the one who wanted her and reject her later, but before she can finally answer Negal who is her father appear ad try to oppose but Catherine accept much to her father dismay, Vincent its now married to Catherine and live with her in the underground of course in the ending he was surprise to see Boss in their bed Catherine then tell Vincent to just think of him as a decoration wich in the true end Vincent became a male Succumbus more powerful then Negal and tell her father to gave up on her much to her father horror as he scream. In a alternated ending in the dlc Vincent wished to meet her in another way, wich she open a portal who put Vincent to his high year again as his friends told him that a new student just got transfer, Catherine then appear in a human form visible to everyone and ask Vincent if she can sit beside him. Later Vincent and Catherine are dating as his friends tell that would help Vincent with his family, years later Vincent and Catherine are married and she ask him if he is happy about his choice and he say that he was, same if Catherine in one of the ending told him that she wouldn't be able to make kids because she's a demon in the alternated end since she is human she and Vincent have four kids togheter. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Video Game Love Interest Category:Status Dependant on Player Choice Category:Married Category:Parents Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests